The Other Side Of Me
by THG247
Summary: Beca Mitchell, an outgoing girl and her family have been living in Atlanta for her whole life. It's always been her, her brother Zach, her mom and her dad. She had the so called 'perfect' life. The town was excepting a new family, the Swanson's. It included a boy Beca's age and his dad. The boy her age was named Jesse. He was quiet. He was dark. Making him perfect for Beca.
1. When I meet you

**The other side of me**

Beca Mitchell, an outgoing girl and her family have been living in Atlanta for her whole life. It's always been her, her brother Zach, her mom and her dad. Beca has been into movies ad music and dancing since she was little. She had the so called 'perfect' life. She has the room closest to the other house which has a bathroom and a walk in closet. It fits everything she owns in it. Her brother had the room opposite of her and her parents were downstairs. The town was excepting a new family, the Swanson's. It included a boy Beca's age and his dad. Beca didn't know they were in the house next to hers, or were moving into it. The boy her age was named Jesse. He was quiet. He was dark. He was plain. Making him perfect for her.

**Beca's P.O.V**

I was up in my room and looked at my phone. It was 2:56 and she was going to meet her friend, Marley at the cafe. I went to my closet an picked out a crop top with a mini skirt. I got a new bra and underwear and went to shower.

When I got out of the shower, I was wearing a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. I locked my door and slipped on my underwear. I bent over and took my towel off I grabbed my bra and put it on, still facing my door.

I heard a knock on my door and replied "Changing!" Then I heard the knock again, but from behind me, I turned around and saw a boy my age in the window.

"Shit!" I screamed and grabbed my towel. I walked to my window and opened it. "Who are you and why were you watching my change?" I asked and he looked at me, he just stood there. "I just walked into my room and wanted to tell you that you should change in your bathroom from now on. I'm Jesse." he said and chuckled.

A turned away and heard him laugh, so I turned around and looked at him. "What!" I yelled at him. Then I realized that when I turned around my back wasn't covered by the towel and my underwear said 'Babe' on the butt. I was red in the face. "Just! Whatever!" I yelled and slipped on my clothes. I put on my black converse and heard the Jesse guy say something. "Nice outfit." he said and walked out of his room. "what a creep!" I said to myself and walked downstairs.

"Going to see Mars! She's introducing me to her cousin." I yelled and my mom came from the room. She looked at me and shook her head. "Not in that!" she said and tossed my jacket a me. I put it on and walked out of the house. I walked to the café that was only like three blocks away.

Marley saw me and waved me over to her table and I walked over there. "Where is your cousin?" I asked. She looked at the restroom and I knew what she meant.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I washed my hands and walked out of the restroom. I saw Marley and walked over to her. "Hey!" I said and sat down.

I saw Mars' friend and my eyes widened. "CREEP!" the other girl said. "It's YOU!" she said and looked at Marley. "Its actually Jesse, we went over this." I said, chuckling and Marley looked at us.

"You know each other?!" Marley said and waited for a response. "Yeah! He watched me as I changed!" The girl said. "But I didn't get your name?" I said and looked at her.

**Beca's P.O.V.**

"Beca." I said and sipped my coffee. It was quiet and then Marley spoke up. "Well, no need to introduce each other again." she said and the waitress came over to take our order. She was nice and I ordered a sandwich.

"So, Beca I'm having a party this weekend and you and Zach are more than welcome to come." Marley said. I nodded, Marley's parties were the best parties ever.

"Yeah, we'll be there Mars." I said and sipped my coffee. "I wonder if Zach has an plans this weekend." I added and thought about it.

Jesse looked at us and laughed a little. I rolled my eyes and Marley did the same. It was then when we all decided there would be and awkward silence.

It was awkward until my phone buzzed. "Oh looky here, Mars. It's !" I said, my words dripping in sarcasm. All I could do is roll my eyes and hit the ignore button.

Jesse looked around and then started playing with his fingers. "Ha, he still calls you?! He stopped bugging me and Stacie last week." Marley said and rolled her eyes.

I nodded and looked at Jesse. " is my ex-boyfriend how has been bugging me, Mars and our friend Stacie. We've all dated him before, but it never lasted long until me." I informed him so he wouldn't just be sitting there.

"Oh!" He said and looked at Marley in disbelief.

"They lasted like, what 5 months." She said and nodded.

"6. 6 months actually." I said and looked back at my phone. It was 4:38, we've been sitting in the café for 1 hour and a half. "Wow! I've got to go. Marley want to stay the night?" I asked and she nodded.

**A.N. It's a little on the short side I know, but whatever! It's chapter 1. I think it's a good start and I think that was a good thing to put in instead of the whole shower since with Beca and Chloe. **


	2. Sleep Over at Beca's

**The Other Side Of Me**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sleep Over**

**Beca's P.O.V.**

Marley and I walked to her house. She needed to get some clothes and other stuff she might need. I patiently wait for her in her room because, there's no rush. When she got everything she needs we leave and walk to my house.

"Hey let's play 20 questions." Marley said as she ran up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs.

"Fine, but only cause you know almost everything about me." I said and opened the door to my room.

Marley squealed and sat on my bed. I joined her by sitting down next to her.

"Okay.. Me first!" She practically yelled so you could hear the excitement in her voice. "What are you pet peeves?" She asked and looked at me like she had no idea even though she did.

I breathed and looked at my window. "People that get a 100 napkins use one and then throw the others away! I hate that!" I said and she just nodded.

She waited a little and then broke out into laughter. "What the hell is your problem!" I said and screwed up my face. She just laughed a little harder and never stopped.

"You.. are... such a.. hypocrite." she said in between laughs, causing me to break out into laughter to because it was true.

When we got out of our little laughing fit, we decide to stop playing 20 questions. I know after only one question she quits. That's why I decided to play the game.

I smiled and decided we were gonna have another member at our sleepover, Stacie. "Hey, want to see if Stacie can come over?" I asked and Marley nodded. I grabbed my phone and called Stacie.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Stacie!"

_"Hey Beca! What's up?"_

"Oh nothing, having a sleep over with Mars."

_"Oh cool.. Anything else you wanted to say?" _She asked and I could hear how she knew I was going to invite her over.

"Oh no! Nothing else!" I said in like I wasn't going to invite her over.

_"Really! Nothing!" _

"Oh yeah, you want to come over too?"

_"Sure, be there in a bit!" _She said and hung up.

"Well, that was rude!" I said in sarcasm. Marley looked at me and smiled. I could see she was holding something behind her back.

* * *

A few seconds later, Stacie arrived. I ran downstairs to the door and opened it for Stacie.

"Stacie!" I practically screamed.

"BECA! MARLEY!" Stacie squealed, probably ten times louder than me.

She rushed in and hugged us. After our hugs, we all ran upstairs to my room. Stacie plopped down on the floor as did Marley, but I just sat at my desk. First thing I did was go on youtube. I played the song: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

I got up and started dancing as the music started. Both Stacie and Marley got up and started dancing. When Carly started singing, so did we.

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', _  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _  
_Hot night, wind was blowin' _  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall _  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

We sang and then stopped and broke into laughter. The music was still playing and we were just laughing at ourselves. The funny thing was that was our song and we always had to sing it. It was our friendship song and it'll last even though everybody thinks it's annoying.

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I was in my room when I heard singing. I looked over to my window and it was Marley and her friends. I knocked on the window and hopefully one of the girls would hear me. Thankfully, Marley did. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"WHAT?" She yelled at me. Ahh cousin-ly love.

"Can you guys stop singing?" I asked a little harshly. Marley just looked at me and shook her head.

I rolled my eyes and then closed the window, thankfully the music stopped and I continued to listen to my iPod music.

* * *

**A.N. **

**What do you guys think? So I'll need to have at least 6 more reviews until chapter 3. Also I wanted to know if I should start a new fanfiction, but for the show The Fosters. Tell me if I should and if you would be into reading it! Go check out my original stories on user/Us4eva and R&R! BYE! **


	3. Party A Marley's

**The Other Side Of Me:  
**

**Chapter 3:**

**Party at Marley's**

* * *

******Disclaimer:  
I don't own Pitch Perfect, the original characters or any songs mentioned in the story. I only own my OCs - Marley, Zach and more to come - and the story line of this awesome fan-fic! Hopefully you guys think its awesome! (: **

**A.N.**

** Sorry this chapter was taking forever, school and a bunch of homework! OMG! I wish it was summer again, thank god the beginning of this story is during the summer. Well at least the end of the summer. Again, so sorry it took me forever to update. This chapter is on the short side, sorry guys. BTW, this is one of those last party of the summer parties.**

** So here is chapter 3. Hopefully there will be more updates today! Enjoy guys! **

* * *

**Marley's P.O.V.**

"Ugh!" I screamed into my pillow. My party was in an hour and I still needed Beca and Stacie to help, but they aren't here yet. I was face down on my bed, when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Marley!" the two brunettes said in unison. They were like those creepy twins they say 'Come play with us' and then they trap you forever or something.

"Seriously you guys are like super creepy when you do that creepy twin thing!" I said and walked to the kitchen.

Beca and Stacie walked in and sat in the couch. "Well sorry for being awesome." Stacie said, and shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes at that snarky remark she made and walked to the refrigerator

"Whatever, Stace!" I said and grabbed three bottles of water. I walked towards the couch and threw the two bottles at the girls. "Here ya go!" I said. Just as sat down, somebody knocked in the door. "Ugh!" I yelled and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it to Jesse and Donald. They really became friends at the first sight of each other that they became best friends.

"Woah, whoa whoa! I wanted to be first here!" Jesse and Donald said just like the two brunettes sitting on the couch did. It caused the girls to laugh over on the couch.

"OMG! What is with everybody doing that creepy twin thing?!" I said, glaring at Stacie and Beca. Beca shrugged and relaxed into the couch, next to Stacie.

The boys were rude enough to just push pass me and sit on the couch. Funny enough, Beca had to sit next Jesse because Stacie sat on Donald's lap once he sat down leaving her spot to Jesse. Which must have made Beca made. I closed the door and turned on my heel to walk back to my friends and cousin, but the doorbell rang again. "It's open!" I yelled and the door flew open.

"Hey! Fat Amy in the house!" our friend Fat Amy said as she walked in. "What's up with those weird faces, flat butt?" She asked and my eyes flew to Beca who looked like she was super uncomfortable next to Jesse.

"Oh, just thinking about how Zach had another one of his weird pranks this morning." she played it off to hold off any other questions Amy has.

"Well, sorry to be an ass Donald, but I need Stacie and Beca upstairs now!" I said and helped Beca away from Jesse. We walked towards the stairs and went to my room.

"Thank you! And you better not do that again, you bitch!" Beca said the thanks to me and started yelling at Stacie for the Jesse thing that made her very uncomfortable.

Stacie threw her hands up in defeat and sat on my bed as I walked to my closet. I looked threw my clothes and found a dress perfect for Stacie. It was a dark purple strapless mini dress and looked tight on her, but that's Stacie. She wore her black pumps that she leaves at my house for parties. Beca on the other side didn't want to wear a dress, instead she just wore my black leather mini skirt and the shirt that she leaves at my place -a dark blue cami with a white lacy shirt over. She had her black boots on that she leaves here like Stacie does. I just wore my skin-tight jeans and a purple v-neck. I had worn my black pumps and a black necklace. I also had my hair in long waves, like the two brunettes. As soon as we finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I put on my other shoe, sitting next to Stacie.

"It's Jesse!" the person said, and it did sound like my cousin. Once my shoe was on, I stood up and walked to the door.

I glanced back at the girls and they were just talking about something. I opened the door and I could hear a crowd down stairs. "People are here!" I said, loud enough that the girls heard me and rushed to see how many people.

Jesse nodded his head and stepped out of the door way, taking in our appearance. We all walked down the stairs, and parted our different ways. Stacie was with Donald and Beca was drinking with Jessica. I was with Jesse, trying to persuade him to ask Beca out or something. He wasn't going to cave into it and do anything about it. "Okay, I get it. You hate your little cousin, don't you?" I said as he shook his head once again.

"No, I don't. But you are getting on my nerves about the whole Beca thing. She isn't my type!" he said and looked around, at some other girls.

"Oh really, and what is your type? Girls that are easy enough to screw?" I asked, he may be my cousin but he does get on my nerves, and I get on his. He wasn't going to walk away like he won the battle, cause he won't. He just looked at me, like I did something wrong. "Seriously Marley! What the hell is your problem?" he asked me, frowning down at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep a serious face.

"Oops, guess that's to far for you. Huh?" I asked, still super annoyed. He is so stubborn and annoying, just like Beca! See they are a match made in heaven! I seriously need to get them together. Even if it would break my own heart. I need my two worlds, to be each others worlds. Both stubborn and ignorant, both adorable and sarcastic, both perfect for each other. I seriously want them together so bad!

* * *

**Later on**

**12:30 a.m.**

**Beca's P.O.V.**

I wasn't drunk. Well I was, but I mean I wasn't that drunk. Was I? This was so confusing, I needed to sit down and think about what just happened. I made my way over to a couch that was close by. I sat down and closed my eyes. _What just happened, Beca? _I thought to myself.

This had to be a dream, right? I mean I never wanted this, Marley did. I opened my eyes and reached my hand out to the drink I put down on the table. I was with in reach, when Jesse smacked my hand away from the drink. "You've had to much, no need to make yourself throw up." He said and sat down beside me. _Ugh! Why not, and why do you have to sit here? _I thought to myself.

I stood up and looked around. "Beca, please listen to what I need to say." It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a command. Just a statement. I glanced over my shoulder and looked him. I took a deep breathe, I started walking away from him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt his hand touch my arm. He wasn't gonna give up. I don't know how she did it, but Marley had persuaded him. Hasn't she.

I turned around. I looked straight into his eyes and pulled my arm from his hand. He was a little cute. No he wasn't just a little or even cute. It was then I knew I've fallen for him. But how and why. What was it about him that I fall for.

"What did she say to make you change your mind?" I said and just looked at him. "Cause when I fall, I fall hard. And I mean hard." I added.

* * *

**A.N.  
****Wait! Is this the beginning of Jeca? I know, I know. This is a huge cliff hanger. I'm sorry it's a cliff hanger, but it's for the better. So how do you think Jesse was convinced by Marley? Do you even think Marley convinced him? What do you think is going to happen next? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please leave a review saying what your favorite part was, who was your favorite character, and what was your favorite line. Thanks guys, biee!**


End file.
